When using a sensor in an outdoor environment of rain, snow, wind, or the like, there occurs a case of various foreign substances, such as rain, snow, and leaves, adhering to the sensor.
When foreign substances adhere to the sensor, due to the diffuse reflection by foreign substances, the use of the sensor is difficult, and the accuracy of the sensor is reduced.